I want you
by Calzonaship
Summary: Calzona
1. Chapter 1

( Seattle Grace Hospital )

After the awful infidelity of George, Callie was devastated ,, never thinking that because of that she will find her soul mate in a women that was coming to a emergency case at the hospital.

Callie: Really Mark what were you thinking getting involved with your best friend sister-in-law?

Mark: I don't know ! She makes me think differently . She makes me be someone else! Of course Derek is gonna kill me when he founds out!ya

Callie: of course he will!

Mark: Anyways ! Are you feeling better?

Callie: I guess ! Well having George working here doesn't help much .

Dr. Webber: Torres and Sloan to the ER now!

Callie: What the hell is going on?

( They approached the ER as fast they could run)

Paramedic: Tracy Wilson , 7 years old with multiply internal injuries , multiply fractures one dislocated arm and she has two amputated fingers in her right hand, she as head injury and four deep cuts in her face !

Callie: God! Poor kid!

: Torres hands on! The orthopedic surgeon is on her way! We need the best for this little girl!

Callie: ok! How's her vitals?

Nurse: Stable!

Callie: Good I need complete x-rays of her body to located any internal injuries and see how many fractures she has! And someone page Bailey !

( Dr. Arizona Robbins was on her way to Seattle Grace Hospital from Mercy West Hospital)

Callie: Really mark the ortho surgeon

Should of been here already !

Nurse: !

Callie: Yes?

Nurse: The parents of Tracy are here! And the ortho surgeon too!

Callie: Good ! I will talk to them ! Can you tell this Dr. to get a plan for this girl the soonest possible please.

( Callie left the x-rays room and went to the waiting area where Tracy parents were waiting for news of their daughter )

Nurse: Here Dr. Robbins !

Mark: Hello I'm Mark Sloan , Plastics.

Arizona: Hi Arizona Robbins , Ortho

Mark: Good ! We were waiting for you .

Arizona: God! What happen to this girl?

( Callie walk into the room answering the question Arizona had just ask)

Callie: She was hit by a car while She was waiting for the school bus.

(Arizona turn around to see who was talking but when she saw Callie's beautiful eyes she couldn't say a word.

Callie was looking at her waiting for a respond.)

Callie: Hey! Do you have a plan already because I need to take this girl to a O.R the soonest possible.

Arizona: Well she has both of her ribs Fracture her left leg is in really bad shape, the arm that is dislocated I just need to pull it back in place . The left leg and the two fingers are my priority.

Bailey: You page me ?

Callie: Yes Miranda! I need you to check if this girl has any head injuries, she was hit by a car.

( Arizona couldn't stop looking at callie's eyes and lips while she was talking to bailey)

Callie: Are you ready to go to the O.R?

Hey! HELLO!

Arizona: Sorry what was that?

Callie: Are you ready to get moving or you are in lalala land?

Bailey: She is lucky no head injuries .. Sloan will just have to suture the cuts.

( Callie was just looking at Arizona wondering why she didn't replay to any of her questions)

Callie: okay! Call both greys and book the O.R.

Arizona: Okay while you do your surgeries in the stomach I will repair her leg and suture back her fingers.

Callie: Right! Sound good well let's get moving.

( They performed all the surgeries and everything went great)

Arizona: That was great Dr. Torres!

Callie: Thank you Dr. Robbins.

Mark: Hey you two are up to a coffee?

Arizona & Callie: Yea!

( They walked to the cafeteria and started to drink their coffee)

Mark: We need someone like you here Arizona ! Do you mind if I call you by your first name?

Arizona: Not at all ! Mark!

Mark: What's wrong with you Callie you are to serious! Are you mad or something?

Callie: I'm fine mark!

Arizona: You don't look fine !

( Callie didn't said anything back she just stay looking at Arizona's blue eyes )

Arizona: I am sorry Dr. Torres I didn't mean to get involve in your life! Personal life! Sorry!

Mark: it's ok Arizona don't worry you didn't do anything wrong. She cannot control her emotional feeling and prefers to avoid them by getting a weird and creepy attitude !

Callie: I don't get any attitude mark!

( Callie stand up from the table and walked away )

Mark: I'm sorry Arizona , don't take it personal . She is going through a hard moment and you know love, hate, emotions, everything is more complicated for you women's!

Arizona: it's ok mark it was my fault I shouldn't ever open my mouth to make a comment about her! Well I should get going I will be in contact to check the progress of Tracy and I think in about a week I will come back for a complete check up!

Mark: Ok Arizona it was a pleasure working with you and seriously we need someone like you here!

( Arizona just smile at mark without saying anything but inside her she could just think that she would love to be there every single day to see Callie ) ( The week passed and Arizona had to come back to check on Tracy. When Arizona got to the hospital Dr. Webber was waiting for her )

Dr. Webber: Hello Dr. Robbins

Arizona: Hello Dr. Webber!

Dr. Webber: I would like to have a word with you?

Arizona: Sure Dr. Webber.

Dr. Webber: I heard some rumors saying that you are living to L.A !

Arizona: it's true they offer me position over there.

Dr. Webber: Okay! Would you like to work for me here in this hospital?

Arizona: Seriously ! I would love that!

Dr. Webber: I thought this was gonna be hard , but I guess you don't want to leave.

Arizona: I don't !

Dr. Webber: Okay! Well I will tell one of the dr's to give you a tour of the hospital.

Arizona: Thank you Dr. Webber!

( Dr. Webber paged one of the Doctors to give Arizona a tour of the complete hospital)

Dr. Meredith Grey : Good morning Dr. Webber and?

Arizona: Hello I'm Arizona Robbins.

Meredith: Good morning Dr. Robbins! Are you ready for the tour?

Dr. Webber: Okay I will let you two go anything I will be at my office!

( Arizona and Meredith start to walk around the hospital ) ( It was around 7 pm when Arizona left the hospital and was heading home. At the parking lot she found Mark and Callie having a conversation near Callie's car)

Arizona: Good night Dr. Torres. Hello Mark!

Mark: Hey Arizona what you doing here at this time?

Arizona: I just finished with the tour of the hospital!

Mark: So that means that you are staying with us?

Arizona: Yup I'm !

Mark: We should celebrate! right Callie?

Callie: yea we should.

Arizona: Maybe some other day that way you guys could do what you had planed!

( Calle was looking at Arizona without blinking and Arizona had notice that but she was trying to avoid to look back at her.. She knew that staring at her will let them know that she was attracted to Callie and her indifference was hurting Arizona more that it should have)

Arizona: Well have a good night both of you!

(Arizona got in her mini cooper and left home)( Mark and Callie head up home too...at the apartment Callie grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it)

Callie: Do you want a glass of wine?

Mark: Sure! Callie?

Callie: yes mark?

Mark: what's up with your acctitud towards Arizona?

Callie: What do you mean?

Mark: Ummm! You get all serious like mad really frustrated. You don't like her at all ?

Callie: Okay MARK ! Maybe it would sound weird or you may think that am crazy ,, but when i see her she makes me forget about everything around me. I think I act like that because I don't know what I feel when I see does beautiful blue eyes and the way she looks at me.

Mark: Okay so you are saying that you like like her ... You think she is hot?

Callie: I don't mark I don't know what I think or what I feel ... I don't even know why am thinking like this if we don't even know her... I just know that the day we met and she was staring at me something change inside me. I don't even think about George and what he did to me.

Mark: why you don't try to become friends with her and see why she was staring at you ?

Callie: I don't know maybe everything is on my head.

( The door of the apartment opened given entrance to Lexie Grey, mark secret girlfriend)

Lexie: Hello Callie! Hi baby!

Mark: Hey baby I didn't know you were coming.

Lexie: I know! It's just I want it to spend time with you.

Callie: Do you want a glass of wine Lexie?

Lexie: Sure Callie ! Thank you!

So do you guys already know that we have a head of orthopedics and they are going to invest in that program.

Mark: Wow really! We knew about Arizona but no about the program!

Lexie: Yea is going to be great and they say that she a super magical surgeon!

Callie: Do you a lot about her?

Lexie: Yea! Kind off !

Mark: Is she marry? Or something like that?

Lexie gave a evil look at mark

Mark: Not for me baby!

Lexie: Then who? If no one knows her?

Callie: A friend ask us but we didn't know!

Lexie: she is not! And apparently no boyfriend either.

Mark: Let's go to sleep baby! Think about it Torres!

Lexie: Good night Callie!

Callie: Good night guys!

( Everyone went to sleep) ( A week passed and Callie wasn't able to have a conversation with Arizona )

Mark and Calle were getting coffee when Arizona arrived.

Mark: Hello Arizona ! How you been ? How's the project going?

Arizona: Good mark everything good!

Mark: Well girls I have to leave.

This was the first opportunity for them to have a conversation but neither Arizona or Callie would say the first word.

Callie: Hey !

Arizona: Really you don't have to do this, we don't have to be friends.

Callie: Am sorry Dr. Robbins for my acctitud towards you...I was passing through a hard time am really really sorry and I would love to be friends with if you give me the chance.

Arizona; I really though that you didn't like me at all?

Callie: I do I really do!

Callie statement sounded more like hitting on her that just wanting a friendship.

Arizona: Okay CALLIE! Now I can call you Callie right?

Callie smile with a wink in her face.

Callie: Sure! Arizona!

( The days passed and everything was normal between them until Mark had the idea of a reunion at their apartment)

Mark: Callie!

Callie: yup?

Mark: I want to make it official with Lexie in front of everyone! Do you think if is cool if we have a dinner or something small at the apartment.

Callie: that'll be cool ! Do you want me to make the dinner ?

Mark: would you ?

Callie: of course anything for you!

Mark: thank you Callie !

Callie: What day do you think will be good?

Mark: I guess Saturday night will be good ...no one is on call that day !

Callie : okay I will get everything I need tomorrow after my shift.

Mark: okay sound like a plan . Thank you Callie I really don't know what would I do without you !

Callie: probably nothing!

( Saturday came really fast and Callie was trying to get everything ready for the dinner. She didn't know exactly how many people mark did invite so she made a bunch of food and deserts. She was alone in the apartment while Mark went to pick up Lexie when she hear a knock in the door)

Callie: ummm who can be !

Who is this?

Arizona: Hey Callie it's me Arizona I know it's too early but I thought you would need some help.

Callie: Coming ! ~Okay so she is invited ~

(Callie opened the door and found Arizona looking gorgeous that she couldn't say nothing more that Hey! )

Arizona: Hey Callie is everything ok? Ooh god mark didn't tell you I was coming.

Callie: Hey hey relax I was just caught in a thought!

Arizona: what was it?

( Callie was just thinking how beautiful Arizona was)

Hey Callie?

Callie: sorry I'm just trying to remember if I put the condiments in the soup.

Arizona: oh okay! So do you want me to do anything?

Callie: if you want you can get start in putting the table on!

Arizona: okay!

( She was looking at the kitchen trying to figure out where all the utensils she need where hiding in the cabinets )( she was admiring at Callie's body while she was facing to the stove , she could see her perfect back and round bottom it was amazing how beautiful she was, how hot and perfect.)( Callie could feel the intense look that Arizona was giving her but she didn't dare to look back)

Callie: it's everything ok Arizona.

Arizona: yep! Just where do you have the spoons?

( Callie walked towards Arizona to help her with the spoons that were at the cabinet next to Arizona right at her knees level . Callie bend down to open the cabinet and she couldn't resist to look at Arizona's perfect legs by the time Callie was going to rise she realized that Arizona was looking at her and how Callie was admiring her legs. There's eyes met together with a strange look, a look that Showed only desired, passion and lust.) ( Both of them were breathing heavily and neither one wouldn't move their sight)( Callie stranded up slowly without moving her sight from those deep blue eyes that where dragging her closer to Arizona's body)( When they were about to crash their lips someone opened the door)

Mark: Hey Cal !

(Both Arizona and Callie were standing in shock looking at mark and Lexi walking in the apartment)

Arizona you're here early I bet Callie didn't let you help her!

(Arizona couldn't move a muscle and no words were coming out of her mouth. Callie opened her mouth when she notice that Arizona couldn't say anything)

Callie: actually I did! I let her set up the table! Right Arizona?

Arizona: yup right.

Callie: so everything is ready.

( The door opened giving entrance to Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Owen and Tatcher)

Mark: Ok so everyone is here so we can start. Does anyone want a glass of wine before we start with dinner.

Callie, Arizona, Cristina, Lexie : I do !

( Everyone sit down just Lexie and Callie stood up to serve the food and pass out the plates. They started to eat in complete silence when Mark broke the silence and stated to talk about surgeries. Callie couldn't stop staring at Arizona while they were eating)

Mark: So Derek and Meredith when are you guys gonna make a uncle?

Derek: Soon mark !

Mark: Really guys ! That's great !

So Arizona,,, Lexie was telling me that you are going out with someone? Does that means that you are planning to stay with us and become part of this surgeons family?

( All the time that Mark was talking to Arizona she couldn't take her sight of Callie that now had a confused face turning to anger) ( Callie just looked at her and turn back to stared to her plate now empty)

Arizona: Well I did met someone that is turning me insane but is not the persons you are saying ... Actually this was only one time out and nothing more.

Mark : oohhh so who is this person that is driving you crazy ?

Lexie: Leave her alone mark!

( Arizona just smile and turn to look at Callie that had not said a word and was still looking at her plate. ) (After some minutes Callie looked up to see that everyone else was finish with dinner . She stand up and ask if she could remove the plates.) ( She grabbed half of the plates that were on the table and walked to the kitchen and putting them in the sink when she turned back Arizona was walking towards her with the rest of the plates )

Arizona : Callie is something wrong with you?

Callie: Everything is ok Arizona !

Arizona : Apparently that's not true look at you . You weren't like this when I got here am your friend you can talk to me you know it.

Callie: It's ok Arizona I don't need to talk to you about anything that happens to me . Get it!

( Arizona couldn't believe that Callie had just said that to her . Her friend was mad at her apparently but she couldn't tell why)

Mark: Hey girls don't stay there and take us out of your interesting conversation!


	2. Chapter 2

(Callie and Arizona returned to the table and sit down)( Arizona couldn't keep her eyes out of Callie and wasn't nothing at all in the conversation all the surgeons were having)

Meredith: Well we should get going it's getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow.

Owen: That's right we have a busy day ahead of us!

Meredith: Thank you! Everything was great!

Cristina: that's right! Callie you should invite us more often!

Callie: Sure Yang !

Mark: well Lexie and me will take Tatcher home that way you guys go straight home!

( Mark was talking to Derek and Owen that were already walking to the door)

Derek: Ok if that's fine with you if not we can take him!

Mark: it's fine bro i need some other things to talk to my father-in-law.  
Blonde are you staying?

( Arizona just turn and looked at Callie that was at the corner of the kitchen doing the dishes)

Arizona: yea I will stay a while to help Callie!

Callie: It's fine I can do it my self don't worry!

Arizona: I know you can but am staying anyways !

Callie: Whatever!

( Callie continued to do the dishes while mark and Arizona walked to the door)

Mark: Why is she mad ? She was like this when you got here?

Arizona: No, she was perfect when I got here something in between dinner make her really mad but she doesn't want to tell me what is it!

Mark: Umm are you sure you want to stay ? You know how she is when she is mad!

Arizona: I would take the risk !

Mark: Ok I will try to talk to her when I get back !

( With that mark left the apartment leaving Callie and Arizona alone once again)( Arizona didn't know how to approach Callie and convince her to tell her what was wrong)

Arizona: Hey Callie ...

Callie: I told you already I don't need to tell you anything that happens to me.

Arizona: Callie come on! I'm your friend am here to listen to you to be by your side in this moments.

Callie: Look this is the last time am saying this! I don't need you to listen to me I don't need you to be my friend! Do you understand!?

( Arizona's heart broke with throes words she could believe what Callie had just said)

Arizona: Fine!

( Arizona left the apartment furious at Callie she really didn't know why Callie was acting like this during the couple of months that she was working on the hospital she really thought that Callie was her friend that Callie want it but apparently something was)

( It had been a week since the dinner and Arizona hadn't seen Callie or Mark she was just passing time in the east wing no wanting to go and see Callie at all. She was really upset on how Callie throw to the trash their friendship)

Mark: Hey blonde!

Arizona: Omg! ~really am trying to avoid him and he has to come to me~  
Hey mark!

Mark: Where you been I haven't seen you since forever?

Arizona: I been busy!

Mark: Really not even lunch with us?

Arizona: Fine! You know what am going to be straight with you! The day of the dinner Callie tell me that she didn't want a friendship with me, she was really rude at me I was trying to be her friend beside what I feel for her!

Mark: Wait wait! Feeling for her ? What do you mean?

Arizona: Okay mark look this is nothing near your business but I like Callie.

Mark: okay you like her like a friend or like her like her as a woman?

Arizona: As a woman mark! Am lesbian mark and this is no gossip to be going around the hospital do you understand? Am telling you this so you know why am not around you guys anymore. I know Callie is straight and I know I don't have any chance romantically with her that's why I was really trying to be her friend and it was super hard. She was really mad for some reason that she didn't want to explain so I couldn't help her at all.

Mark: Look blonde I get it you are upset and mad of her attitude just have her a chance she is l not like this really! She is really friendly you have seen that here in the hospital she is friends with everybody!

Arizona: Apparently not me am not on her list!

Mark:Look let me talk to her let me try to find out what's going on with her. Just don't have up on her if you say it was super hard to be her friend gave her a chance to explain herself!

Arizona: No mark am not begging for friendships, I know I don't have a lot of fronds here and I really really appreciate your friendship and Lexie's but if Callie doesn't want me around am not going to be begging her.

Mark: Please just let me try to find out what happen before you say your last word about it!

Arizona: Fine but am no begging her get it? And please don't say nothing of what I told you about my feelings and preferences!

Mark: I know that am your friend I would never say a word.

—

Hi guys sorry for the delay it's hard to keep up with school mad work ...any comments just let me know...I really would appreciate to know what you think about the story! If any one read my other fanfic sorry for not posting anything I have been block with that one but I will try to post next chapter the soonest I can thank you :-*


	3. Chapter 3

Mark: Hey Cal! What time you are off?

Callie: 'bout 7 if I don't get any emergencies.

Mark: Are you going ahead to the apartment or are you going out?

Callie: I don't know ! I guess the apartment.

Mark: Okay am off at 8 I will just drop off Lexie at Meredith's and go to the apartment I want to talk to you.

Callie: I think we are talking right now!

Mark: Haha! No Cal this time our conversation will be really serious!

Callie: Okay then.

Mark: See you at the apartment then!

( Callie just walked away to found Lexie at the coffee car)

Callie: Hey do you know what's up with your lover boy?

Lexie: Nop why?

Callie: I don't know! He just told me that he wanted to talk a real talk!

Lexie: Umm not idea what's gonna be about it!

( It was around 6:30 pm when Callie got off her shift and went to the apartment to wait for mark)

Callie: Finally you are here I was waiting for you to start dinner.

Mark: Sorry ! I had to wait for Lexie to finished surgery! Cal ... What happen between you and Arizona the day of the dinner?

Callie: Nothing happen! What do you mean?

Mark: Cal come on don't play dumb with me!

Callie: Fine I got really mad when we found out that Arizona is seen someone. I don't know why or maybe I do know why but is just stupid.

Mark: Callie she is our friend and I know that you feel something for her I don't know what it's attraction maybe admiration or something but you can't be a ass with yours friends only because a feeling you don't even know what is it!

Callie: Hey hey! First am not an ass but I cannot be around her thinking the way thinking..look mark I know you wouldn't get it I don't even get it my self but knowing she is dating or whatever it bothers me.

Mark: Why so? She is our FRIEND Callie we are here to support each other we are family! And you are pushing her away. She been here a couple of months what do you want her to leave?

Callie: NO! I don't want her to leave. It's just complicated mark.

Mark: Well I have all night! You can explain me what's complicated?

Callie: You aren't giving up on this one right?

Mark: I never gave up on something important! I just want you to open to me cal i love you you are my best friend my sister. You guys are all I have I just want you to be happy and am not doing this to bother you!

Callie: I love you too mark and I know you are the only one that's been here for me through everything. Am sorry am really sorry!

Mark: just talk to me we can figure anything together.

Callie: I know! Well that day I just lost it before you guys got here I was... Well we were having kind off a moment.

Mark: A moment? I don't get it?

Callie: Well since she got here I could feel her eyes looking at me I could feel all this tension between us. I don't know mark is really stupid all this but I just though...

Mark: You though what?

Callie: When you guys opened the door I really though she was gonna kiss me.

Mark: And did you wanted to happen or you freak out 'cos of that?

* * *

sorry guys for the late post... any comments just let me know ...or ideas anything ...thank you for read the story! :-*


	4. Chapter 4

Mark: I have seen her this days she look really upset and she haven't been going to lunch with us am sure is because of your attitude and you need to apologize with her I now you did this because you're confuse but she doesn't know that! Callie: I know that but I don't know I could apologize for my attitude but am not sure if I should tell her what I feel! Mark: you should! Am going to bed cal just think about it maybe you are missing something great 'cos you're scared... And I love you and I will always be by your side ALWAYS! Callie: Thank you Mark ! (~ Really really Its 3am i shouldn't been page at this time~ Callie whispered to her pillow making an effort to stand up she couldn't fall to sleep after the talk with mark she wasn't sure what will of happen if she tells Arizona about everything she feels ) ( She walked in the ER and ask the nurse who was the person that paged her) Nurse: Dr. Torres they are waiting in room 2 for you! Callie: Who gave the order to page me isn't the other attending on call tonight? Nurse: Sorry Dr. Torres ! (The nurse let them in the room where Arizona and the chief were waiting for her)(The patient was a 6yr old he had fractures on most of his body his abdomen was swelling really fast and was unconscious ) Callie: What we have here? Chief: Dr. Torres this is a complicated situation this boy was brought here by a kid that found him in the park, we already called the police and it's on it's way but all his lesions doesn't look like this just happen. Arizona: Sorry but I really need to send him to radiology. Callie: OK the faster the better I need to get him in the OR the soonest possible. Arizona: OK ( Arizona could keep her sight of Callie she could see that the brunette wasn't piss that she had to come in the middle of the night she was actually talking to her and the tone wasn't nothing to do with the one she hear last time they saw each other. Arizona left the room and went to radiology she couldn't waste more time with this little boy) Chief: We'll see what happen when the police gets here but probably it would bring the press to try to identify this kid! You and Robbins are in charge off the case. I want that kid to live and walk again. Callie: And he will Chief. Anything I would personally tell you. Chief: Thank you and I know this week was going to be you vacation but... Callie: It's ok chief I can take it after all this. ( Callie left to get ready for surgery while she was at the attending room she could hear marks words in her telling her to go for Arizona and now she had a case with her a case were the chief had put them both in charge this had to be a coincidence) Arizona: Hey! He is ready! Callie:Ok are you gonna work on him too? Arizona: Umm! Yea! Callie: Can you do it right now while I do his abdomen or no? Arizona: Yea I need to start working on his legs immediately. Callie? Callie: Yea!? Arizona: I know this isn't the moment for us to talk but huh I know this is uncomfortable for you since you don't want me around I will do my work the fast I can to not bother you! Callie: Actually I want to talk to you but not now I need to concentrate in this boy! Oh! And actually you will have to stick around since Webber put us both in charge of this case! (Arizona couldn't say anything she was confuse after almost a month Callie was now talking to her totally normal like they just to do it before that night) Callie: We need to get going! Arizona: Yea! Callie am glad that... Callie: Hey am sorry I know I'm a bitch for treating you the way i did but I want to talk about it but not now because it would take long and that little boy is waiting! Arizona: You're not a bitch Callie don't say that I know you aren't like that something I said or did ... Callie: STOP! We would talk later ok! Arizona: Ok! ( Callie and Arizona left to the OR to start surgery on the little boy. Callie was standing on the right side of the boy working on his abdomen while Arizona was across the table working on the left leg that had multi-fractures that look like there been there at least 3 years. Arizona look up to see what time it was when she realize that Callie was staring at her) Arizona: What? Is something wrong? Callie: No! Why? Arizona: Callie you're staring at me! Or is something wrong or you want to say something or literally you look like you want to stab me or something like that ! Callie: You're funny! I would never think on something like that. Well let's finish here! ~ 'com on Callie get your self together stop staring at her your are doing this step by step~ Nurse: Dr. Torres ... Dr. Torres? Callie: Sorry! What happen? Arizona: Are you ok? Nurse: Dr. Webber wants to know how much longer this is gonna take? Callie: Am done how about you Dr. Robbins? Arizona: Just a couple of minutes and Im done! Nurse: Ok! Dr. Weber wants to see you both at the conference room! Callie & Arizona : Okay! Callie: You know this is kind of funny! Arizona: Why is this funny? Callie: This case well the situation it's almost the same of how we met! Arizona: Right! Well a lot of things have change since that day! Callie: Really! Like what? Arizona: Like now we are friends! 'Cos we are friends again right? Callie: Of course we are! Are u ready to go? Arizona: All set we will see you guys in his room! Nurse: Ok! Callie: Just if he wakes up before we are there page us right away! Nurse: Sure Dr. Torres! ( Callie and Arizona walked to the conference room where Dr. Webber was supposedly waiting for them. When they enter the room was empty Callie went back outside to look for the nurse but there was no one) Callie: Well I guess we will have to wait until he comes. Arizona: Okay! Do you want a coffee? Callie: No thank you but go ahead! ( Arizona stand up to get her coffee and Callie just stared at Arizona body she really didn't know why she was captivated with this women now she realize she was obsessed with her. Callie was lost just looking at the perfect woman in front of her that she didn't realize that Arizona was now looking at her) Callie: ~Just tell her now calliope don't be a coward ~ Arizona: Callie? Callie? Callie: Umm what? Arizona: You're staring at me again just tell me what is bothering you? Callie: I want to ask you something? Arizona: What is it? (Arizona walked back to the table and sit down next to Callie turning her chair to have the Latina face to face. Their knees were touching and now both could feel how heavy their breath was become being so close to each other was electrifying. Callie wanted to kiss her so badly hearing every single sound that the blonde's body was making it was making her go crazy.) Callie: I just... Okay look I don't know if it's just me or no but since you came here I feel tension between us just the way you look at me and that night before Mark opened the door I though it's just that I don't know the way you looked at me and like now it's the same way it just make me feel something weir and I know that maybe... (It was a long silence in the room, Callie wasn't sure if really this was happening feeling Arizona's pink perfect lips on her own it was marvelous) Arizona: You look precious rambling! ( Callie was speechless she could take her eyes from Arizona's lips those lips that taste so good those lips that she dream about every single day they were perfect and the only thing she wanted was to kiss them more and more ) Arizona :~ What did you do look at her she doesn't want to talk OMG i just cross out of the limit~ Callie am so... 


End file.
